Various forms of devices for opening an ignition circuit in the event of vehicle upset involving the driver of a vehicle being dislodged from his driver's station have been heretofore designed. However, most of these previously designed devices have involved special ignition circuitry and/or a special ignition switch assembly or modification of an existing ignition switch assembly. Accordingly, the expense involved in manufacturing, marketing and selling safety cut-off devices for ingition switches has resulted in the purchase of such a safety device being reasonably expensive. Still further, safety devices of this type which involve either a specifically designed ignition switch, extensive modification of an existing ignition switch, or the provision of supplemental ignition circuitry require at lease semi-skilled labor to accomplish installation of the safety device on an associated vehicle resulting in further expense to the ultimate user of the safety device.
Examples of previously patented safety devices of the type above discussed may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,722,575, 2,725,947, 3,786,892 and 3,801,767.